


Fiddler's Neck

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Sugizo comes to practise with a suspicious mark on his neck, everyone assumes the worst.





	Fiddler's Neck

            The look Heath shot Sugizo when he entered the room was one of unmistakable rage, though the bassist said nothing, did nothing except glare. The tension in the room was almost tangible and everyone froze in silence unwilling to be the one who shattered it by a misplaced comment.

            Sugizo seemed oblivious to what was going on, joking about how everyone was so in awe of his presence that they could no longer speak. It was a mistake, as it only added fuel to Heath's unexplained anger.

            Then Sugizo turned slightly and the other’s in the room saw what he problem was, upon the guitarist’s neck was an obvious, undisguised, hicky. It was only days since he and Heath had shared their first date, that both men said had gone well. Yoshiki had been convinced his friends would still be an item but that hope was shattered now. Clearly Sugizo's 'quiet night at home' hadn't been as quiet as he had led everyone to believe.

            “Nobody thinks your special.” Heath commented, picking up his bass and walking out of the room, leaving a confused Sugizo to stand rejected for a moment before he simply shrugged and went over to start a conversation with Toshi, who was uneasy as he felt he should be on Heath's side over this. From across the room Yoshiki silently brooded for a while before he began to figure out what was going on. With a small grin he waited for a pause in conversation before speaking up.

            “So Sugizo, what were you doing last night?” Yoshiki asked.

            “Me? I stayed home and practised.” Sugizo replied, his attention on Yoshiki so he missed the look on Toshi's face that made it obvious exactly what Toshi believed he'd been practising at.

            “Yeah, I thought as much,” Yoshiki replied with a smirk. “Go look in the mirror.”

            “Huh?” Sugizo asked heading to his bag to pull out a mirror when he got no answer. It took him a minute to see what everyone else had seen but when he saw the mark on his neck realisation dawned on him, making his excuses he disappeared from the room to track down Heath.

           

            Heath was locked in a toilet cubicle sulking when Sugizo entered the room but he knew exactly where Heath was. Using a coin, he twisted the lock and let himself into the small cubicle, ignoring the ice-cold glare he got from the bassist.

            “Have you got your phone on you?” Sugizo asked the stunned bassist.

            “You break into the cubicle, to ask to borrow my phone? Have you no manners?” Heath demanded.

            “Go on the internet and search for fiddler’s neck,” Sugizo ordered. “It looks just like this.” He added, pointing to the mark on his neck.

            “It's OK, I believe you.” Heath responded, feeling silly for jumping to conclusions like that. Off course the mark was from Sugizo's violin! It all made sense now and he felt a little guilty for mistrusting Sugizo so easily.

            “So, are we good now?” Sugizo clarified.

            “We are,” Heath replied with a smile. “But you know, you do have a reputation for being easy.”

            “So do you.” Sugizo replied, wondering if Heath really was over his jealousy and suspicion.

            “So, in keeping with our reputations, don't you think we should use this time alone to truly make up?” Heath asked, standing up and reaching behind Sugizo to relock the door.

            “We wouldn't want to disappoint people,” Sugizo agreed. “And I wouldn't mind giving you a mark to match mine.”

            “So, you're going to teach me violin?” Heath asked, his innocent remark fooling no one.

            “Yeah, why not,” Sugizo replied with equal lack of authenticity. “Just tilt your head a little, yeah that's right.”

            “And?” Heath asked.

            “Enjoy.” Sugizo replied, letting his lips touch Heath in a gentle kiss that was soon accompanied by light nibbling that made Heath begin to giggle.

            “Sugizo, please. It's like we're playing some kind of vampire game.” Heath complained though he was enjoying every minute.

            “That's OK, you have a vampire fetish.” Sugizo informed Heath.

            “I do?” Heath asked.

            “Yeah, you do. You just love it when I bite you.” Sugizo remarked doing just that, though his bite wasn't hard enough to break any skin.”

            “I just love the attention, you’re the one with a vampire fetish.” Heath retorted mildly surprised by the lack of come back. Sugizo only quietly stood back and tilted his head, eager for a bite of his own. Heath however didn't get chance to make a move, as at that moment someone entered the toilets and the pair froze in silence, wondering who it was.

            “You two better not be having sex in there, practise starts now.” Came the sound of Yoshiki's voice.

            “Yeah, like we'd do that,” Heath remarked, unlocking the door and pushing it open so that Yoshiki could see they were both fully dressed. “We were only talking.”

            “In a locked toilet cubicle?” Yoshiki questioned, knowing something was going on but not sure exactly what.

            “We do it all the time,” Sugizo informed Yoshiki. “It's perfectly normal.”

            “Is it?” Yoshiki asked sceptically, having never seen such antics, except on the odd occasion when someone had too much to drink.

            “Well practise, right?” Heath remarked with a grin. “We'll continue our vampire debate later.”

            “Yeah, practise,” Yoshiki responded with a long-suffering sigh. “Don't worry Sugizo, I told the others about fiddler’s neck.”

            “Why? It's not like they cared.” Sugizo replied, still oblivious to the others’ reaction to his 'hickey'.

            “Oh, they did,” Yoshiki replied. “You'll find X are a fiercely loyal band and Heath has been with us longer. It's only natural they'd take his side, when it looked like you were in the wrong.”

            “I'll keep that in mind.” Sugizo responded, heading back with a thoughtful expression on his face, one thing was clear in his mind; he had to treat Heath right.

 

            Practise was difficult, as all Heath had on his mind was Sugizo and sex. It was probably for the best that they hadn't been caught in the act but now he was horny and finding it hard to concentrate. Thank God he knew his part off by heart, of he'd be in real trouble. It could be worse, he could be hiding a hard on behind his guitar but that was no real comfort.

            When the lunch hour came, Heath wanted to drag Sugizo away and get his release but the guitarist had agreed to go to town with Pata and so Heath was forced to spend even longer waiting for a chance to get Sugizo alone. He only hoped the guitarist was still up for it.

            Practise finished and Heath did his best to not appear to be hurrying to go, though out of the corner of his eye he could see Sugizo packing up his guitar in record time. A few minutes of polite conversation later and they were both out of the door and heading to their cars.

            “Your place or mine?” Sugizo asked, as he unlocked his vehicle.

            “Come to mine.” Heath called over his shoulder, regretting the decision instantly. Sugizo's home was closer but politeness had stopped him inviting himself over. Oh well, what was a few more minutes, when he'd been waiting all day?

            He arrived home before Sugizo got there and was unlocking the front door when the other’s car pulled up beside his own. He smiled eagerly as he waited for Sugizo to join him and shut the door behind them firmly.

            “Yoshiki won't ruin it this time.” Heath informed Sugizo, as he locked the door.

            “If he comes, we'll make him join in.” Sugizo informed Heath without thinking. Biting his lip nervously he waited for a reaction but the bassist only raised an eyebrow.

            “It wouldn't be the first time,” Heath replied. “But enough about arrogant blonds. I want you.”

            “Take me then,” Sugizo replied and with a nod Heath shocked Sugizo by pouncing on him and burying his teeth lightly into the unmarked side of Sugizo's neck. “You still find vampires hot?”

            “Always.” Sugizo replied, letting out a soft moan of pleasure as Heath carried on teasing one small spot on his neck. Liking the sounds Sugizo was making, Heath slid his hand beneath Sugizo's shirt and explored the skin, never once removing his mouth from Sugizo's neck. More than satisfied by what he could feel, Heath slowly undressed Sugizo who was letting out pleasured whimpers as Heath kissed his neck.

            Heath's hand wrapped around Sugizo's hardened length and he began rubbing gently, never stopping until he was sure he had left a mark on Sugizo's neck. When he was convinced he had, he wordlessly dropped to his knees and began sucking at Sugizo's length hungrily. He had always been good with his mouth and even someone as experienced as Sugizo found it an unbelievably pleasurable experience.

            “Oh God, Heath.” Sugizo moaned, his words repeating themselves over and over again until he came, giving his vampire what he had really hungered for. Within seconds Heath was back up and the bulge in his trousers was an unmistakable display of his own lust.

            “Turn around,” Heath ordered, his voice harsh and filled with unquestionable authority that Sugizo found irresistibly sexy. As ordered he turned and braced himself against the wall, as two fingers pushed deep inside him and began to stretch him deep inside. “You like this don't you, being my whore?”

            “Use me, please.” Sugizo whimpered, making Heath smile. It had been a risk to reveal this side of himself so soon but the guitarist seemed to love this kind of domination.

            “Little slut, I’ll give you what you want.” Heath replied, undressing in record time and remembering at the last minute to coat his length with the lube that had been in his trouser pocket. With one firm hard movement he was buried deep inside Sugizo and let out a groan of delight, as the tight heat engulfed him.

            “Please, hard.” Sugizo got out.

            “Is that what you like, bitch?” Heath asked.

            “I'm yours. Let's break down the wall with your power.” Sugizo replied and with a smirk and a few more words, Heath did his best to do just that. Naturally he didn't possess the power to take Sugizo hard enough to break down the wall but his power was enough to pleasure the other man like he had wanted, fast and unrelenting and far longer than Sugizo had thought Heath could keep this up for.

            Only human, Heath found his release deep inside his lover and pulled out with a grin. He had needed that and now he had it he felt relief and pleasure, though his unsatisfiable sexual appetite would have him wanting more soon enough.

            Gently Heath pulled out and pulled Sugizo into his arms, simply holding him for a while, in a way that was contradictory to how he had just treated the man. No matter how rough or nasty he could get during sex, he really did care for his partners and it was now, after sex, that he showed it.

            “You'd better get a mark from tonight,” Heath informed Sugizo. “Or I’ll just have to take you against a wall again.”

            “In that case, if I do get a mark I'm covering it up with make-up, so that you'll never know.” Sugizo replied, which was probably the best answer he could have given a man like Heath.


End file.
